


Plans Change

by Rae_Joker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human Bill Cipher, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Joker/pseuds/Rae_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is (Y/N) Pines, but everyone has always called you Dipper, because of the birthmark on your forehead. When you were 12, you stayed the summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon with your great uncle, and now that you've finished college, you're moving there to become the co-owner of the Mystery Shack. Of course, in Gravity Falls, things never go according to plan. Can be read as Female Dipper or normal Dipper. Rating and tags subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

You look around what used to be your dorm room one last time. You're leaving college, and finally, you're doing what you've wanted to do since you were 12: Move to Gravity Falls. You're really excited, and you can't wait to see your great uncle again. You pat the pockets of your cargo pants, making sure everything is where it needs to be.

Phone, check. Bus Ticket, check. Notepad and pens, check.

Once you're sure you have everything, you grab your suitcases and walk out. Most of your things have already been shipped there, but you still have most of your clothes and some of your books, including the journal you found during your first visit to Gravity Falls, which is in your arms.  You turn in your dorm key and head to your car. It's time to start your new life.


	2. Return to Gravity Falls

You smile as you pull up to the Mystery Shack. It looks just like you remember it.

You get your suitcase out of the trunk and head inside to see Soos working the cash register. He hasn't changed a bit. "Dude!" you call, walking over. "What's up?"

He looks up and gives a confused sort of smile. "Sup. Uh, do we know each other?"

You smile. "C'mon, Soos, don't you remember me? I haven't changed that much, have I?"

He looks closer, then lights up. "Dipper! Sup, dude! Long time no see! You look a lot different!"

"I know, it's been too long! How've you been?"

"Great! How about you? How was college?"

"It was really awesome, but I'm glad to be back. Where's Grunkle Stan?"

Speak of the devil, your great uncle Stan walks up. "Hey, kid, ya made it!"

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" You hug him tightly. You've really missed him. "How've you been?"

"Things are pretty busy around here. Glad you're here to help, co-owner."

That makes you smile even more. You're so happy to be back at the Mystery Shack, and the fact that you're now co-owning it with your great uncle just makes this better. "Me too."

"Hey, how about a trip to Greasy's Diner? We can catch up over pancakes."

You grin. "Hell yeah!"

 

~???'s POV~

I'm checking on a few of my plans around Gravity Falls, when I sense something I haven't sensed in years. Dipper Pines is back in Gravity Falls. I can't help but grin. I immediately find (him/her), and take in how much (he/she) has changed. I wonder what, besides (his/her) appearance has changed. I start to just leave to make plans to keep Pines from messing up my plans, but for some reason, I can't stop looking at (him/her). (He/She) looks much more attractive then I remember. I eventually force myself to leave, but my plans have changed. This could be a lot more fun than I thought.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

I want to think everyone who has read/commented/left kudos on this story. I also apologize for a lack of updates. I've just been struggling with this. I've never written a reader insert, and I'm finding it harder than I anticipated. So, in order to get this story on track, I'm going to completely rewrite this story. This time, it won't be a reader insert, it'll be a Fem!Dipper story. I will try to write longer, better chapters, and update more often. Thanks again to everyone who's offered their support, and I hope you'll keep an eye out or and read the rewritten form of Plans change. Thanks!


End file.
